Vocaloid Academy
by Mura Datusuke
Summary: *No longer accepting OC's* I am taking 6 OC's into high school where they have to endure it all. Drama, love, heartbreak, new friends, old friends, enemies, and worse school. Send in you OC's to me. Please Only by PM. Gonna have some bad language.
1. OC form

Hello People I am in fact making another Vocaloid FanFic They are in high school no doubt but a couple students are missing! That is where you Come in. Pm me you OC's So there classes can begin. It's a high school so be prepared to have your character be put through drama, heart break, lies, and basically all the things that happen in a high school. I wll give my OC and then how you should send me your OC's.

Name: Mura Datusuke

Age: 14

Gender: Male

Voice: A little lower then Len Kagamine enough to tell the difference.

Appearance: Purple messy hair its all spiky in different ways, Green eye, lighter then tan but darker then pale skin, Seems to have few muscles but excels in Gym and weight lifting.

Personality: Kind, always helpful, polite but can have an attitude problem with teachers and some students, knows how to have a good time, loves his friends and family.

Year at school: Freshmen.

Clothes: Black pants, green shirt, and a purple hoodie with black square outlines on it. His shoes are black with a purple soul and Green laces.

Genre of Music you sing: All but country.

Love Interest: Rin Kagamine.

Friends: Tries to be friends with everyone who is mean. His close friends are Len, Rin, Miku, Kaito, Luka, Akaito, and Meiko.

Enemies: Those who pick on his friends and who hit on Rin.

Rivals: Len. Not cause they hate each other but because they like to see who can do better. They are like brothers.

GPA: 3.4

OK now you know my OC I would like to know your OC's. I am accepting 6 OC's. So hurry before they are taken up.

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender: **

**Voice:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Year at school:**

**Clothes:**

**Genre of music you sing:**

**Love Interest:**

**Friends: **

**Enemies:**

**Rivals:**

**GPA:**

ONLY THROUGH PM'S PLEASE I CANNOT STRESS THAT ENOUGH!


	2. Chapter 1: Before the bell

**Accepted OC's**

**Onyx, F, 13 (SweetCrazyYandereGirl"**

**Lucy Kurohoshi, F, 14 (Animaniac3041)**

**Hana Bara Niwa, F, 14 (Angel Lovely Rose)**

**Natsu Hirose, M, 17 (RoseKat and SkyVic)**

**Kimiko Hutuka, F, 14 (Naru-forever)**

**Haruko Fujioka, F, 14 (xEvoEllyxXD)**

Vocaloid Academy

Before the bell.

"Four long years since I've been here in my home town. I wonder if they will remember little ole' me?" A purple haired kids said as he threw on his hoodie. His name was Mura Datusuke. He was wearing his three favorite colors black, purple, and green. Yes he is a SlyFox fan and is a homie. He grabs his messenger back. I was black it had a weird design on it. It had S.I.Y.R and Homies Unite patched on it. He walks out the door and begins to walk to school.

It didn't take long for him to accidently bump into someone while messing with his phone. They both fell. "I am so sorry it was my bad please forgive me." Mura says to the girl. He helps her up. She was blonde, her hair was like ringlets to her waist, she had green eyes with long eyelashes. She was wearing a slight poofy black skirt, a green blouse with poofy sleeves and a bow. She had a black hoodie on her hood had a cat ears on it.

"It's OK no one got hurt to badly. I am Lucy Kurohoshi" She said and the name hit me. It was Lucy, Len's childhood friend.

"Lucy it's great to see you. Remember me?" He asked and Lucy gave him a questioning look. "It's me Mura. Rin's best friend."

"Oh Mura it is great to see little Mura again."

"That doesn't work so well anymore little Lucy." I said laughing. She puffed out her cheeks and narrowed her eyes. "Hey I was kidding don't kill me." I said holding up my arms.

Lucy smiled again. "Don't worry Rin would be extra mad if I hurt you." She was a quiet as ever. " So Mura you came back."

Mura smiles cheerfully. "Yeah I miss this old place, I miss Rin too. So I came back. My acceptance letter came in just yesterday. I was afraid I would miss the first day."

"Well we better go before we are late then." Lucy says as she begins to walk away. Mura walks with her. After a while of walking they make it to the school. They walk in and see a kid with red messy hair. He had golden eyes. His clothes are what surprise Mura. They were pure white. How the hell did he keep them from getting dirty. Not ever a speck of dust was on them. He was smiling at Mura. "Hey you must be a new kid! I'm Natsu Hirose it's nice to meet you." Wow he was very direct and nice.

Mura was glad to see some nice people here. Mura smiles, "I'm Mura Datusuke. I am not exactly new but I am sure we never met. This is my friend Lucy." Mura introduces them and Lucy just waves.

Natsu smiles. "You two must be freshmen then!" We nod and were a bit nervous. They could tell Natsu was at least a grade above them. They were getting a little uncomfortable till some one came along.

"Oh my was that the voice of Mura?" Someone asks. They turn to see Luka. She was an old friend too. "Hi Luka long time no see! I already ran into Lucy!" Mura said happy to see some old friends. Lucy nods at Luka. Little did they know she had a little follower. She had black knee length hair with Red, white, and purple highlights. She had the emo bangs which actually seemed to make her less emo. She was wearing Black and Dark blue stripped long sleeved T-Shirt, Black ripped jeans not to skinny not to baggy, Black tie that goes below waist, Black beanie with cat ears on it, Dark blue skull candy headphones, a skull belt, black suspenders, Goggles that stay on top of beanie, Fingerless gloves ,Skull Converse that have blue laces.

Mura being the polite person he is says, "Hello are you a friend of Luka?" She doesn't respond and only nods. Mura tries one more time to get her to talk. "I'm a friend of Luka too. I'm Mura Datusuke." He holds out his hand.

She doesn't take his hand but does talk, "I'm Haruko Fujioka nice to meet you." Mura was glad to be making new friends and seeing old ones. Natsu seemed nice he could get use to hanging out with him. Lucy was always fun. He wanted to get to know Haruko, she was all mysterious. Mura was happy but he wanted to go see his best friend Rin. "Well we gotta split. See you all at lunch?" Mura asks he liked talking to them. They all nod and Mura and Lucy walk off.

Mura was getting tired of walking. "Lucy I'm gonna die from to much walking." I played and she laughed. Soon we saw them. Len and Rin were talking to someone. She had blonde hair with red and black streaks through it. She was wearing a black jacket thet that only went down to her belly button area. She had a pink shirt on with a tear to show another black shirt under the pink one. She had on a black skirt with a chain on it. She had black and pink leggings down to her black skater shoes. She had a black fingerless gloves.

Lucy walks me up to them and says, "Hey Rin look who I found." She says pointing to Mura.

Mura waves, "Hey Rin your old pal Mura is back." He said a smile on his face. Rin's face lit up like a Christmas tree and hugged Mura. Mura was surprised but hugged her back happy to see his old friend. " I missed my best friend Rin."

"I missed you too Mura." She said pulling back. She was as happy as could be. Len fist bumped him. "Mura meet my friend Kimi!" She introduces them.

"Hi am Mura Datusuke. Very nice to meet you." He said holding out his hand. Outta all the people he offered a handshake too they refused or ignored it.

Kimi takes his hand and shakes it. "I guess any friend of Rin and Len is a friend of mine. I am Kimiko hutuka. Just call me Kimi." Kimi says. Kimi was cool, guess they will be good friends.

"So Mura you ready to sing?" Lucy asks me. Mura was confused. Sing on there first day. Usually it is rules and stuff. "You seem lost. Well we have to sing to get the school year started." Lucy says quietly.

"Yeah, from duets, to bands, to groups, to singles. You sing all kinds." Informs Len. This is great he was not prepared for a song.

" I will be singing a punk song." Says Kimi which was no surprise to Mura and them.

"I might sing Spice." Len tells us. Mura was not a fan and neither was Rin but they just brush it off.

"So Mura how about a duet with me for old time sake?" Rin asks me. I nod a smile on my face and Rin jumps for joy. I smile and soon a bell rings caling us to the auditorium.

**A/N: OK I am Sorry if I did not include Onyx and Hana Bara Niwa in this chapter but trust me next chapter guaranteed. Again sorry that I didn't include. I needed this up tonight so I had to cut it short. **


	3. Chapter 2

Vocaloid Academy

Kick off the school year with a concert?

Rin, Mura, and Lucy were walking to the auditorium. Mura was walking with his eyes closed next thing he know someone accidentally hits him in the face. Mura fell over, he was so unaware that he got knocked out. "Mura!" Rin screamed and tried to wake him up.

The one the hit Mura turns to them. "Oh I am so sorry! Is he OK?" Said a black straight but kinda wavy haired girl. She was wearing simple black spaghetti-strap under a red vest, black pleated skirt, and black stockings. Wearing white converse boots.

"He seems knocked out." Lucy said poking Mura's face.

"Great now I have to sing alone! Aw man Mura wake up!" Rin says shaking him around. Mura doesn't wake up.

"I'm sorry Rin. I didn't mean too." Says the girl.

"Onyx it is not your fault you know. It was an accident." SeeU says to her.

"I guess." Onyx says.

"Lucy can you watch over him while I go sing?" Rin asks Lucy she signed up to sing first. Lucy looks up at her and nods. Rin runs up on stage and begins to sing 'Daughter of Evil' (I am not putting the song when it comes to real Vocaloids. When it comes to OC's I will put the song.)

Soon the song was over and Rin comes back. "You sang great Rin." Lucy told her as Len walks up behind Lucy and nods. Lucy jumps a little when he makes his presence known. "Oh hello Len…"

"Hey Lucy. What happened to Mura?" Len asks as he looks at the knocked out Mura.

"Um…well that was me." Onyx says waving lightly. Len smiles slightly and shook his head.

"Again Onyx? I remember that you did that to me." Len said chuckling and Onyx stuck her tongue out at him.

"Lucy I think you are up." Rin says as they call Lucy's name.

"Oh I guess I am…" Lucy says slowly walking on stage. She seems a little nervous but she always has been shy. Music plays to Marmalade Sky and she begins to sing.

_Marmalade sky  
The secret hidden in my heart  
About my feeliings  
You can ask about  
But I'll never tell_

Every time we pass by  
My feelings are broken to pieces  
You become at a loss for words when the moment really counts

Again  
You're all show  
Making stupid remarks  
But  
You're really sweeter than anyone else  
That I know

Marmalade sky  
The sun will soon set  
I Couldn't tell you my feelings  
Again today

You don't know my love  
Secret my heart  
You don't know my love  
Secret my heart  
Every time we joke around  
My feelings get turned upside down  
Your smile makes my pulse beat faster

I've always watched over  
That  
Uncool  
Tearful look  
Sulky look  
On occasion you show  
Your serious side  
I've seen it  
I've seen it

Marmalade sky  
Melt and fall  
The sunset  
Without even holding hands  
We watch together

Marmalade sky  
My secret feelings I hide in my heart  
You can ask about  
I'll never tell

Secret my heart  
You don't know my love  
Secret my heart  
You don't know my love  
Secret my heart  
Marmalade sky

Everyone cheered for her and she took a small bow before running off stage. She was happy with the way that went. She looks at Len and blushes a little looking away. "Good Job!" Rin cheers still trying to wake Mura up.

"Yeah it was really good singing there Lucy. Great job out there." Len said giving her a smile.

"T….Thank you…" She said quietly.

"Oh my turn! My turn! My Turn!" Onyx jumps up and down as she runs up on stage with a microphone. She was rally exited and a smile on her face as music played to the song Rolling Girl.

_Rolling Girl always looked at unreachable dreams  
Making a fuss if you got inside her head and disturbed, disturbed._

_No problem.__ Was murmured, but weren't those words lost?  
Fail again, fail again.  
After ending your search for mistakes, it spins again!_

Once more, once more.

_I'll also roll today,__  
That girl says, that girl says,  
Playing her words with meaning_

_Are you better now?__  
__It's still a ways off, I still don't see the point. I'm gonna stop my breathing, now._

Rolling Girl is at the end of the ruins, beyond unreachable colors  
Overlapping voices with voices and blending, blending.

_No problem.__ Was murmured, but those words were lost.  
How are you going to turn out good?  
Even the hill tempting me is making mistakes now._

Once more, once more.  
Somehow I'm rolling.  
That girl said, That girl said  
Repeating silent words with meaning

_Are you better now?_

_Just a bit more, and you'll see something soon. I'm gonna stop my breathing, now._

Once more, once more.

_I'll also roll today,__  
That girl says, that girl says,  
Playing her words with a smile_

_Are you better now? It's okay now. Let's go, you must be tired as well, right?__  
I wanna stop my breathing, now.  
_  
She finished and took a bow to the crowd that was cheering. "This is the way to kick off a school year!" She shouts then gets off stage. She was all bubbly and bouncy right now.

"Good job Onyx. I expected no less." Says SeeU.

"Thank you SeeU!"She says practically bouncing off the walls.

"Whoa what's going on here? New kid knocked out on the floor and Onyx is nearby. I need no explination." Said Natsu. "Guess it's my turn now. I know the perfect song." Natsu declares walking on stage. (I'm sorry RoseKat and SkyVic if the song isn't good but this was the song I pictured from the beginning for this character from the voice you gave him.)

The Music to This War is Our by Escape the Fate plays. Soon the guitar and drums kick in and he begins to sing.

_We have to find a better way  
Out of this tragedy  
As the battle rages on  
Blood stains the ground we're on  
My ears hear only screams  
Brave soldiers are dying  
One Spartan stands alone and shouts  
This war is ours.  
This war is ours!_

Yes, I will see you  
Through the smoke and flames  
On the frontlines of war  
We have to find a better way  
And I will stand my ground until the end  
Till we conquer them all  
We have to find a better way

Through the fire and the flames  
A sea of dead, drives men insane  
We march the fight into the cold  
This is as far as it will go  
The battle ends on top of here  
This is where we conquer fear  
On blackout armed with our swords  
This war is ours.  
Yeah.  
This war is ours!

Yes, I will see you  
Through the smoke and flames  
On the frontlines of war  
We have to find a better way  
And I will stand my ground until the end  
Till we conquer them all  
We have to find a better way  
Till we conquer them all

Yes, I will lead you.  
Through the smoke and flames  
On the frontlines of war  
And I will stand my ground until the end  
Till we conquer them all.

We will conquer them all  
We will conquer them all  
We will conquer them all

This war is ours!  
Yeah!  
This war is ours!

Yes, I will see you  
Through the smoke and flames  
On the frontlines of war

And I will stand my ground until the end  
Till we conquer them all

So I will fight my battle till I fall  
And I conquer them all  
Till we conquer them all  
War, War, War, War, War, War, War

_This is war!  
War, War, War, War, War, War, War  
This is war!_

He finishes and bows at the cheering audience and then walks off stage. Ok so now not only does he wear white clothes that seem impossible to get dirty but now he can sing heavy Metal. To bad Mura was out like a light he would have loved to listen to heavy metal.

Walks up to Mura's knocked out body and kneels down. "This dude gonna ever wake up?"

"I hope so! He has to sing too, plus I want to see his reaction when he finds out he was flattened within two seconds." Giggles a bit thinking of a furious Mura. "So much for mister tough guy."

Natsu chuckles at this a bit and stands back up. "He'll be up in like ten minutes. I remember when Len was knocked out."

"I don't mean to hurt people! They should just quit walking into my fists!" Onyx says trying to defend herself.

"Or maybe you should watch were you swing them." Len jokes but Onyx gives him death glare. "Sorry…" He says in a really small voice.

A pink bubblegum haired girl wearing light pink top with a white bow on it, purple skirt, pink gloves, and pink boots (Holy pink batman!) walks up to the group and stops. "Rin why is some kid knocked out on the floor?"

Everyone says, "Onyx" in unison.

"It was an accident!" Onyx defends herself again.

"I see…Oh can I go next?" She asks and no one objects and she squels and runs up on stage and "World is Mine beat begins to play.

_The number one princess in the world  
Know how to treat me that way, okay?_

_First thing, notice when I have a different hair style from usual  
Second thing, be sure to go as far as looking down at my shoes properly, do I make myself clear?  
Third thing, for every single world I say, reply with three words  
If you understand that there is nothing in my right hand, then do something!_

I'm not really saying anything selfish  
I want you to think from your heart that I'm cute

The number one princess in the world  
Realize that, hey, hey  
Keeping me waiting is out of the question  
Who do you think I am?  
Somehow I would already like to eat something sweet!  
Go get it immediately

My fault? Let's call it a cute mistake  
Complaints are not permitted  
Well? Are you clearly hearing what I am saying? Come on  
Ah, and what about this? A white horse, isn't that needless to say?  
Come and take me away  
If you understand that, take my hand and say "Princess"

I'm not really saying anything selfish  
But you know, it's alright to scold me a little?

My very own prince in the world  
Realize that, look, look  
Our hands are empty  
Reticent and blunt prince  
Come one, why! Just notice it soon

You definitely don't understand! Don't understand...

Shortcake with a strawberry placed on top  
Pudding made with well-selected eggs  
Everything, everything, I will hold myself back from it  
Don't think that I'm a selfish girl  
Even I will be able to do it if I try  
You will regret this afterwards

It's natural! Even for me

The number one princess in the world  
See me clearly okay, shall I go somewhere?  
Suddenly I was held tightly, it was so abrupt, eh?  
"It's dangerous, you'll be hit" So saying that you turn away  
...I think this person is dangerous though

She smiles brightly and takes a bow as people clap a cheer. She gets back stage with the rest again. They all congratulate her on her singing. All of them were so talented.

Just then thee more people arrived. Luka, Kaito, and Haruko. "See I told you little Mura was back….Why is he passed out?"

Again everyone says Onyx and she defends herself. Really they should just put up a sign.

"Hahahaha! Little Mura was beaten up again!" Kaito laughs. Somehow Mura hears this and he never was a fan of Kaito making fun of him as he did before. Mura spins on his hands anf flips to his feet.

"Shut up Kaito!" He shouts.

"Good job I knew when Kaito arrived Mura would get up!" Rin said holding her cellphone. "I told Luka to bring him." She sticks her tongue out at Mura and Mura does the same back.

"Same as ever those two." Luka says a smile on her face.

"Hey Mura guy I'm sorry I knocked you out like that." Onyx apologizes.

"It was an accident no harm no foul. Let's just say it never happened." Mura was always quick to forgive. He never was one to be mean.

"Yay! Your not one to hold things against others are you?" She asked happy he wasn't mad.

"Nope, I only do that to about oh three people." He says looking at Rin, Len, and Lucy.

They all get an anime sweatdrop cause they know it is true. Rin steps up and says, "Hey Mura go sing you idiot!"

"Nah I'll go last, it's better to be first or last." He says as he checks to see others that have to go.

"Oh Haruko why don't you go sing?" Asks Luca and Haruko nods.

"Kaito do a duet with me…..I wanna sing matryoshka the rap version of it anyway. Kaito nods and they go on stage and music starts.

_A message I've thought much too much about,  
Maybe it'll reach somebody, who can say?  
Certainly, I've always been this way,  
A patched up, crazy matryoshka_

A package sung by a headache  
Time may pass, but the hands are at 4 (I see why it's 4:00, now)  
Don't tell anyone;  
The world will turn upside down

Ah, it's breaking apart,  
Helplessly, too  
The continuing memory  
is spreading back and forth  
I don't know  
This dark navy color  
is down to the deep depths  
opening, and peeking

Um, well...  
If you please, dance more and more  
Kalinka? Malinka?  
Just play the chord  
What should I do about such feelings?  
Can't you tell me? Just a little?

Loud and clear, 524  
Freud? Keloid?  
Just hit the key  
Everything, all's to be laughed at  
Hurry, dance, with all your foolishness

Yes, in a compromising way,  
clap,clap your hands childishly  
The slightly moving rhythm  
comfortingly makes me feel dizzy  
The zone 7 call  
Surely, in a good way  
the world's temperature  
will melt me!

You and me, rendezvous? Rendezvous? Rendezvous?  
Oh, or out on a hopping adventure?  
With a crooked gait, one-two, one-two

Ah, spit out the rendezvous all the way down your throat  
The drunk vomit progresses to a bellow  
Hey, capture with that wrist of yours,  
your palm is wide, like all things in nature  
so catch me for me (laughs)

Um, well...  
Listen a little - it's something important  
Kalinka? Malinka?  
Just pinch my cheek  
It's just that I can't control myself  
Should we do more fantastic things?

Pain, hurt, but no, don't cry  
Parade? Marade?  
Just clap some more  
Wait, you say, wait, wait  
Before we drop to just one...

The interval of YOU&I  
Between stickly and falling in bed, rendezvous  
Oh, or in a sweet prison adventure?  
Fly Heaven  
Tottering these steps into a 1,2 1,2

Down with a sickness?  
Show me your song!  
See how today...  
I'm still a patched up, crazy matryoshka!

On the contrary  
If you please, dance more and more  
(Oh, on the contrary, I see...)  
Kalinka? Malinka?  
Just play the chord  
What should I do about such feelings?  
(Are you really alright with such feelings?)  
Can't you tell me? Just a little?  
(It's alright, no problems)

Loud and clear, 524  
Freud? Keloid?  
Just hit the key  
Everything, all's to be laughed at  
Hurry, and dance no longer!  
(Bye, b~ye!)

Smooch, smooch...  
Will there be a blank with the technique vomit  
Or do you want it to be the end?  
For an alternate harmony echo  
If I move too quickly, then move with me

kiss me kiss me  
A warped world  
Stopping time and talking is still not enough,  
The words I got tired of hearing festers my eardrums  
Even so, I don't mind it  
Will the disliked language come true?  
Bye-bye, my hand that overflowed with "goodbye"  
The puzzle's decillionth  
Piece put together  
To what is a matryoshka without it's contents?  
Love included with a microphone  
Loud as is clear, 524

They take a bow and walk off stage as the crowd cheered and clapped. Mura just then noticed something. "Hey where did Kimi go?"

Kimi walked up behind Mura as if on que and smacks him on the back hard. "Here I am."

"Ow! Geez why is everyone beating me up today?" He asks and everyone laughs at this. "Anyway Kimi your up."

"Oh really? OK then! Sounds fun!" She said running on stage as music plays.

_aoi jikan sayonara tsugeru  
amayoke no kasa wa boku wo hoori suteta  
otozureteta natsu ni mo kizukazu ni  
koko wa doko da boku wa dare dato hoeru_

owari ga nai, to iki saki wo korosu  
wakaru hazu ga nai, to keshiki wo sashita  
jibun de kizuita mori no soto ni fumi dasezu ni

naze aruki dasanai no?  
naze tsukuri agenai no?  
soushite nani mo hajimaranai mama  
kuchite kusari yuku hito wo shikabane wo koete

ima uchi narasu shoudou no yaiba ga sekai wo kudaku  
asayake ga oitsuku mae ni gusha gusha ni wareta oto de kamawanai  
tengaku wo

kezureta PICK kuchi hateta GUITAR  
itazura ni boku no tobira wo abaku  
toori sugita aki ga sugu soko made  
hajime you buzama na shinjitsu wo kakuse

naze tachi domatteita no ka?  
naze kobami tsuzuketa no ka?  
soushite nayami tsuzuketa saki ni wa  
mebae kurui zaku oto wo kaeri michi sutete

ima uchi narasu shoudou no yaiba ga sekai wo kudaku  
me ga kuramu hodo utsukushii utakata ni yureta oto de tsuranuite  
tengaku wo

ima saki hokoru kyoushoku no ha ga sekai wo kazaru  
asayake ga oitsuku mae ni sono kaku ni fureta koe wo hari agete  
tengaku wo

(Only song I could not find English lyrics to.)

Kimi walks off stage nonchalantly to the group. "yup I just sang one of your songs Rin." Mura knew it was Tengaku from the music in the beginning.

Rin, Lucy, Natsu, Len, Luka, Kaito, Onyx, Kimi, Hanako, and Hana-Bara all yelled, "Quit stalling and go sing Mura!"

Mura was looking nervous. He still had some stage fright. "OK just give me a minute…" He takes a gulp and grabs a guitar. It was pink his fourth favorite color. He begins to play the music to Make this your Dance Floor by Stuck in your Radio and walks on stage.

_It's disappointing  
When you don't wanna Dance Dance Dance  
To this new music  
Kick off your shoes and lets dance_

Shimmy Right Shimmy Left  
Till the end of the day  
Shimmy Right Shimmy Left  
This is what I said  
Shimmy Right Shimmy Left  
Make This Your Dance floor x2

_I see you groovin'  
Now that you like to Dance Dance Dance  
To this new music  
Now everybody dance_

GO GO GO GO GO GO GO GO GO GO GO GO Make This Your Dance floor x2

Shimmy Right Shimmy Left  
Till the end of the day  
Shimmy Right Shimmy Left  
This is what I said  
Shimmy Right Shimmy  
Left Make This Your Dance floor

(Shimmy Right Shimmy Left  
Till the end of the day  
Shimmy Right Shimmy Left  
This is what I said  
Shimmy Right Shimmy Left  
Make This Your Dance floor) x4

Mura takes a bow and everyone cheers even if they never heard the song cause it got people moving.

"Nice song Mura, got me wanting to move!" Said Natsu ruffling his hair since he was older.

Rin hugs Mura. "Same voice as before!"

Luka said it was a lovely song being the nice person she is. But all the fun was put to and end when the bell rang and they had to go and learn about what there class rules will be.

* * *

A/N: Well…All I can say is I'm sorry it took so long to finished this chapter I am ashamed of myself. Hope you enjoy it anyway.


	4. Chapter 3

Mura waves good bye to Rin who is off her way to Vocal class. He enters the history class. He walks in and then notices a familiar black haired girl. It was Onyx. He smiles and waves at her as she makes her way to him. "Hey Mura guy looks like we have history together. This will be great!"

He chuckles as she giggles. Such a friendly moment. "Onyx you know you can just say Mura not Mura guy." He informs her smiling.

She puffs her cheeks out annoyed a little, "I like Mura guy better." Somehow it makes her seem cute. He chuckles under his breath at the thought of that.

"OK Onyx, just don't knock me out again and you can call me Mura guy." He says trying to make her happy again.

"Yay!" She shouts as the bell rings and they take their seats. Mura and Onyx sitting next to each other. Friends gotta stick together. Onyx leans over and whispers, "Sorry to tell you this but I heard our teacher this year is a total ass."

Mura whispers back, "Greeeeaaat….oh well I got just the thing for asshole teachers." He says as the door swings open and they sit up straight.

A skinny tall man with a pissed off face. He had stupid looking hair as if he were in the 80's or something. "Alright role call everyone and no funny business!" He barks in a pissed off way.

Kids stood and gave there names. Soon it got to Mura. He stands and says "Sup, Mura Datusuke here. Mind if you get your detentions slips out now cause they will all be used on me and my smart ass comments on how much of an ass you are?"

The teacher looks pissed and Onyx giggles a bit. He walks to Mura. "Smart ass huh? Well then, looks like you and I will be enemies for an entire year. Keep this up and I will give you so many detentions that your ass will be sore from the seats."

Mura looks cool as if nothing was going on. "Dude I might wanna just graduate so I don't have to look at you or hear your damned annoying voice. Blah, blah, blah dude."

The teach gets red in the face due to anger and then walks outside to calm down. Mura sits back down and shoves his hands in his pockets. Everyone was whispering and starring. Comments could be heard, "That kids a dumbass." Or "Damn this kid is gonna make this class cool." And even "Cute and bad, nice touches."

Onyx looks at him with sparkling eyes. "You were like such an idiot but you did it in a cool way! How you do that Mura guy?"

Mura chuckles. "Years and years of doing that to people. Mainly the people I lived with."

Onyx was giggling. "You are gonna make this year interesting aren't you?"

Mura has a sly smile on his face. "That is my plan after all. Rin told me how boring and in line this school can be sometimes I'm gonna make sure that isn't the case this year. Care to help?"

Onya smiles devilishly. "Would I ever." They shake on it as the teacher comes in and continues roll call. He calls for Onyx and she stands and says, "Hi, Hi! I'm Onyx and you are theworstfuckingteachereverinthehistoryofteaching!" She says that rapidly so he cannot understand.

The teacher looks a bit stupefied and just told her to shut up and sit. Mura chuckles. "Very nice."

*To other people*

Lucy, Len, Natsu, and Haruko sit In there homeroom. Natsu sighs. "Well not the funnest class but we do get the teacher that typically doesn't care what we do." He said taking his phone from his pocket.

Lucy blushes a bit as Len sits with her. "So …um….Rin mentioned a sleepover this weekend…and everyone going?"

Len nods. "Yeah and don't tell Mura but we are gonna totally mess with him since he has been gone forever."

Lucy giggles. "That's mean."

Len smiles. "Yet you are the one laughing."

Haruko sits in the back not wanting to attract attention. She draws a picture in her notebook and hides it from everyone. Natsu smiles back at her. "Hey why don't you sit up here with us? I mean we are your friends to aren't we?"

He nods but doesn't move. "I like it here…."

Natsu nods. "OK then. Well just ask if you need something." She nods and draws again.

The teacher comes in and starts roll call. Lucy rasies her hand. "I'm here…" when it gets to Len he just raises his hand and smiles not saying a thing.

Lucy blushes 'Why doesn he have to look so cool?' she thinks to herself.

Natsu smiles. "I'm here as usual" the kids smile knowing he was the oldest and the coolest in the class.

Haruko slowly rasies her hand and whispers 'Here"

The teacher finishes with the rest of the kids and then lets them chat the entire time.

Natsu messes with his phone some more as Len and Lucy chat a bit more. Luka gives Haruko a call and they talk on the phone for class. Everything in there class was going well.

Kimi and Hara-Bara sit in class with Rin. They all sit there bored outta there mind. As soon as the teach leaves for a phone call Rin slams her head on her desk. "I've never been so bored before!"

Kimi pokes her. "You said that last year too."

Rin puffs her cheeks and looks at her "So it was even more boring than last year."

Hana-Bara smiles. "Said that the year before that"

Rin sits up and yells. "RAgh! I hate school!"

They both smile. "You say that every year!" The tell her. Rin puts her head back down. They both giggle.

*At lunch*

Mura smiles as he sits at a table with Onyx. "America is cool and all but japan is just home to me."

Onyx smiles. "I understand that. I have never left Japan so I can't wait for a world tour!"

Mura smiles as Natsu comes up and rests his arms and head on Mura's head. "wassup."

Mura grins. "Not much just sitting around. Eating lunch, about to go insane from school work. "

Natsu smiles and sits at the table. "That's wassup."

Rin, Hana-bara, and Kimi smile coming to the table. "Hello you three"

Mura smiles. "So how was your class."

Kimi giggles "Full of rin's complaints."

Rin puffs her cheeks out. "shut up."

Hana-bara smiles at them and sits.

Lucy, Len, and Haruko come with trays of food. "Everyone forgot money again didn't they?" They smile and nod except for Mura who had a lunch made by his little sister.

"Sorry but I got a lunch from my little sister and if I didn't eat it she would be mad." He said opening the bento and eats some rice.

They smile. "What a sweet big brother." Said Hana bara, Kimi, Haruko and onyx. Lucy and Rin giggle.

"You never ate my lunch when we were little" Rin said

Mura smiles seeing a chance to play with her. "Cause you couldn't cook."

Natsu chuckles with Len. A few giggles were heard from the girls. Rin pouts "Meanie!"

Len smiles. "Oh me and Mura had a code were we didn't accept anything from girls back then so I didn't eat anything lucy or you made." He said scratching the back of his head.

Rin punches Mura playfully "Jerk"

Lucy smiles glad to know it wasn't her cooking that he hated. She was thinking of making him a bento now and blushes.

They all smile and eat with chatter filling there table. Soon the bell rings and they all head to the same class. "Wow we all got this hour together" Said Mura happy to have them in his next class. They all smile and nudge Mura playfully. Mura smiles "Hey I will meet you guys in there I gotta hit the restroom" he said walking into the restroom.

The rest walk into the literature class. Natsu sits next to Luka as does Haruko. Rin sits leaving a space for Mura next to her. Kimi sits on the other side of Rin smiling. Hana-Bara sits with Dell. Onyx sits in the desk next to the one meant for Mura. Two Teachers walk into the room a beautiful women with blond hair down to her mid back and a light blue dress. Her eyes are closed with her arm intertwined with a green haired man his hair spiky and short. He wears glasses and a white button up shirt and black pants. He helps her sit into her chair as he sits next to her. She smiles. "Hello class I am glad to have you all here or I hope you are all here. Dear please take roll." She says asking the man.

He nods. "Rin and Len Kagamine?" The both raise there hands. "Onyx?" he says as Onyx practically jump up. "Hana-bara Niwa, Dell, Natsu Hirose?" They all raise there hands. "Haruko, Kimito, Luka"They rasie there hands as well. "Lucy?" Lucy slowly rasies her hand. "Mura Datsuke?" he asks. The womens face brightens when she hears his name. "no Mura…" her face quickly fades.

"Well then everyone is here except for mura then." She says, "OK then I guess first off I should explain that I am blind but I still have my teaching degree for literature. You may ask how I will teach well I can still read but my books are in Brail so I can read it out loud and my husband will write questions on the board to answer. Please make it easier on us by not asking questions while I am talking so I am not interrupted. Questions will be asked after my husband says your name. Although I guess I should give my name. My name is Mrs. Da-"

She was cut off when Mura runs in "Sorry I'm late…Mom!" He said looking up a bit shocked to see her.


End file.
